<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Sides Of The Same Coin by ritcchann_29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362272">Two Sides Of The Same Coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritcchann_29/pseuds/ritcchann_29'>ritcchann_29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Instability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritcchann_29/pseuds/ritcchann_29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the Sun and the Moon, just like the two sides of the same coin.<br/>A Love story of Hope and Despair, of Happiness and Sadness.</p><p>With you by my side,  we can overcome anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Sides Of The Same Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vent fanfic dont mind me walking past</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another anguished scream.<br/>Another loud sob.</p><p>The bright screen of the phone flickered as it shows the hurt expression on the male's face.<br/>The female on the other side of the screen could only watch, feeling her heart being smashed into pieces as more wails and sobs echo through the small room and through the device's speaker.</p><p>"Hey, hey.." She finally spoke up. "Take a deep breath.. Please don't cry anymore.."<br/>She reached out her hand towards the screen, as if caressing the male's cheek. Forcing a smile even though tears were falling down her cheeks, she said, "Everything is going to be okay, so please stop crying.."</p><p>Oh how the two wished they weren't apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, remember when we first met?" She spoke up, earning the attention of the sobbing male.<br/>"It really didn't take a while for us to see how different our worlds were.. You were going through such dark times while i was trying to instill positivity into the new environment i was in."</p><p>The male stopped his sobbing for a while and gave her a sweet, yet bitter smile. "Yes, you're right.. you had all the love and positivity I've ever wanted.." He said, while the girl gave him a faint smile. <br/>"You know you had all the strength and bravery I've always yearned for a well, my love."</p><p>"They're really such a completely different approach to how we started getting along, didn't it?" The boy said, putting his head on his arms. "We were so different, like the Sun and Moon."</p><p>The female let out a quiet giggle, snuggling into the blanket she had. "Yet that's what really attracted us to each other, isn't it? Despite being the Moon, you give out such a charming and comforting glow.."</p><p>"And despite being the Sun, you give out such a solemn shine sometimes. It really makes me feel better to see that despite being different, we're still equals."</p><p>"Hey, are you telling me that i'm just being depressed~?"<br/>"Well, that's more to myself isn't it?"</p><p>The girl sighed and smiled softly. "You have no need to be in such slump, my dear.." She extended her arm towards the screen, wishing she could hold his warm, inviting hands. The male mirrored her movements, giving her a reassuring smile. "I still can't help but be in such a slump.. But you being here really makes everything so much better, sweetheart." </p><p>She couldn't help but give a faint blush, the redness of her face still glistening even in the dim lighting of her room. "You flatterer.."<br/>"Hey, I'm just telling the truth~" He laughed.</p><p>The female sighed, smiling fondly at the screen. "Good to see you're feeling better there."<br/>He chuckled softly, lying back down on his bed, telling the female to follow suit.</p><p>"Thanks for everything, Sunshine."<br/>"That's my line.. Thank you for holding on, my Moonlight."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>